A Diffcult journey ahead
by TenthDoctor34
Summary: Based on movie Kili is exhausted has to ride with his brother as they travel. But Kili is feeling ill and doesn't want his brother to know. Fili is concerned and only wants to look after his brother. But when Fili gets sick too they find it even more difficult . Expecially when they are been tracked by wargs Non Romance Please Review :D
1. Chapter 1

It was a new day but Kili was so tired ,he couldn't ride on his own. Luckily Fili was behind him. Closing his eyes a bit he knew he was safe with his brother. He knew his brother would make sure that he didn't fall. The blonde dwarf was always looking out for his younger brother. It had been that way ever since they were younger.

"Kili are you alright?" Fili asked him. His brow seemed to crease with concern.

Kili knew he wasn't alright. But he forced a smile "I'm fine," He looked at his brother opening his eyes. "I'm just very tired," He did look tired, he had dark shadows under his eyes and was very pale.  
He hoped that answer was enough for his brother. They had been travelling awhile and Kili knew he had every right to be tired. He was feeling the start of a headache. Though he didn't want to let his brother know that.

"I'm tired too Kili, but you seem very drained and barely wanted to get up this morning." Fili frowned in worry.

Kili didn't want to be a burden or have his brother worry about him. He was feeling increasingly[TH1] worse as time wore on, and started trembling.  
He was glad for his brother there to keep him safe. He wanted to just lay down. He was feeling a bit achy. He could see Fili was looking at him.

"I am cold." Kili mumbled.

Kili could see that he had worried his brother, He was unaware it was a warm day. He didn't seem to notice he was sweating from a fever.  
"Here Kili." Fili passed him a water skin and got him to drink some water. Kili knew Fili was moving slower for him. The younger dwarf figured that his brother would be able to tell that he wasn't well. He didn't think he could hide it anymore.

Kili slowly drunk some water, But he suddenly pushed it back into his brothers hands and he leaned over the horse and threw up violently.  
He coughed and gagged, He felt his brother's hand on his back .Kili almost fell off the pony. The pony had halted soon as Kili got sick.

Fili tried to act quickly as he could. "Kili's sick!" Fili shouted "Uncle!" He tried to get them all to stop. He knew they wouldn't be able to go much further, He wasn't sure if they were somewhere safe though. "Stop please." He told them. Fili seemed worried and panicked.

Thorin turned around and got off his horse. He got down. Kili was looking at his brother "I'm fine… I probably ate something bad." He didn't want them worrying about him, He though leaned over and vomited again. Fili was barely able to hold onto his brother. Kili was trembling and looking rather pale. He coughed.

Everything seemed too much for Kili, he didn't seem to be able to focus. Their uncle walked over to him. "No your not fine. You have a fever." Thorin felt Kili's forehead.

Kili closed his eyes "But I don't want to slow everybody down." He whimpered. He coughed a bit. He groaned. Fili did his best to pull him back up onto the pony. The dark hair dwarf found it hard to stay upright without help.

"Fili its not safe we stop here, can you keep watch over your brother?." Thorin asked.

Fili nodded and held onto his brother. Kili was felt horrible and laid his head onto his brother. He didn't feel that able to carry on without his brother there. Really by now Kili wished he could just sleep. He missed having a proper bed. But he knew that it would be awhile till he could sleep in a bed.

"Just rest Kili." Fili said softly.

The blonde dwarf was holding his brother, he was sure that his brother would really need the sleep. He held onto Kili.

"Just sleep ," Fili said softly. Though Kili had already fallen asleep. He smiled a bit. He thought his brother looked really rather ill. He didn't know what he could do for him though. There wasn't much he could do when they were riding.  
He just knew he had to make sure that Kili didn't fall off his horse while they rode. He wasn't sure what he would do if he lost his brother.

Fili was careful as he rode to make sure he didn't disturb his brother's sleep. He knew that his brother would be easily woken if the ride was too rough. So far though the dark haired dwarf just stayed asleep.  
His uncle was staying close by encase anything happened. Fili yawned a bit, he wasn't as tired as his brother at least.

"Are you tired too?" Thorin narrowed his eyes and looked at Fili.

"A bit, but I will be fine," Fili knew that he could rest later. He just wanted to make sure his brother was alright. He had woken a few times during the night because Kili had nightmares. He always wanted to make sure that all was ok with his brother. He really cared about him. He would do anything for him, He was hoping that they didn't have much further to go until safety.

It was almost midday when they stopped travelling. KIli was still asleep and Fili wanted to just collapse and fall asleep. He lifted his brother off the pony and lays him down. The temperature in the air had dropped. Fili did his best to make a warm bed for his brother. He was too tired to attend to his own needs and he just flopped on the ground by his brother. He was soon asleep.  
He shivered as he had no blankets around him.

**Author Note; First Chapter, Please Review :D**

UPDATE: I edited this chapter  



	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kili awoke and noticed his brother lay asleep, shivering and moaning. He was worried about his brother. Fili had slept with no blanket. The younger dwarf put some of his blankets over his brother. Fili had not even left any blankets for himself. "Oh Fili." He hoped his brother hadn't gotten sick because of that. He could see Fili was struggling to keep warm. Kili looked worried when his brother suddenly coughed and shivered again.

"MMMMM," Fili opened his eyes. He groaned and coughed. He closed his eyes again "My head." He moaned.

Kili placed a hand on his brother's forehead. He seemed worried about his brother. He knew that Fili would still want to look after him.

Fili was starting to get a fever. He whimpered and curled up under the blanket and went back to sleep. He seemed tired still.  
The dark haired dwarf figured that his brother wasn't ready to wake up. It was only early anyway. He knew Thorin would worry if he found out Fili was ill too.  
It was still a few hours before anybody would wake up. The young dwarf saw Bilbo was curled up and sleeping deeply not far from them.  
Kili smiled, he looked at the rest of his friends. He was soon asleep again. Kili coughed in his sleep and stayed close by his brother.

It was later in the morning when Kili woke. He noticed his brother was curled up in a blanket shaking. "Fili." He laid his hand on his brother's forehead.  
The blonde haired dwarf sneezed and looked at Kili "I feel so sick." He whispered. He curled up and he moaned.  
"I know Fili, me too," Kili sits shakily and grabbed Fili's water. "Here drink." Even if he was shaking himself he tried to help Fili.

Kili was coughing a bit. He noticed Fili had paused drinking his water and gone paler. Kili noticed his brother looked about to throw up. Kili had been about to help his brother, but Fili was to his feet and ran to the nearest bushes and throw up. Kili groaned and got up rushing to his brothers side and rubbed his back.

"Its ok Fili,"  
Fili coughed a few times and threw up. "I'm ok." He whispered. He was trying to be brave. His skin looked very pale .  
Kili just looped his arm around his brother. He could see even if Fili was being brave that he wanted to cry.  
He did his best to help his brother back to his bed. He lay Fili down. He knew that Fili would want to rest. Well he hoped Fili would rest.  
"Just get some rest Fili," Kili really didn't know what else he could do for his brother. Resting just seemed the best thing.

**Author Note; Please review hope you enjoy  
Sorry its shorter, **


End file.
